Long night's lost in Green Eye's
by ChrystelleA
Summary: Draco has had feelings for Harry for some time now and is ready to act on them. WARNING: Rated MA for sexual content in later chapters
1. Choices

Chapter 1

Monday. A day he dreaded more then any other. Draco Malfoy lay in bed looking to the window, the sun breaching the horizon. It was time to get up. Reluctantly, the blonde teenager pulled himself out of bed. He knelt down to his trunk, unlatching it and flipping the lid, in a rather loud fashion. He could care less about the fact that 4 other students lay in bed sleeping. Not that he every cared.

Draco shuffled through some clothing, until he had pulled out what he wanted to where today. He could hear the complaints of other teenagers from behind him. Draco stood up, pulled on the clothes and walked out of the room in an abrupt manner. As he headed out the common room into the halls, he gave a sigh of relief. The halls where empty for the time being, which meant a quiet breakfast. He preferred to eat alone, it wasn't that he didn't like his classmates, though most of them he could deal without. He disliked the noise. He soon found himself walking through the doors of the Great Hall. Draco shuffled to the table, and slowly began picking the food he wanted. He slowly ate, as the students began to shuffle in and sit with friends.

The noise level grew, to a point where one couldn't hear themselves think. A familiar person walked by, the Raven hair and bright green eyes unmistakable. Harry Potter. Before the war, Draco would probably have shouted out some sort of insult his way, but now, they had learned to cope with one another. Borderline friends even, though Draco would never admit to it. Harry gave a slight nod, in recognition. The young blonde blinked a bit to show he noticed.

Draco finished off the last few bites of food before standing and moving quickly out of the Great Hall. He didn't know why, but he always felt a slight bit uncomfortable when Harry was around. His stomach did flips. He would never admit to it, but the butterflies was a sure sign of his feelings… Feelings that Draco refused to ever surface. He had always found the young Raven-haired teen to be quite handsome. In the past, he purposely treated him in a cruel fashion to hide his infatuation. Now that there was no real reason to be, for lack of better words, an asshole, Draco had been loosing the ability to hide these feelings. Between dreams that haunted him nightly, and urges that where near unbearable, He was beginning to think of giving up the act.

Draco wasn't all bad; it was mostly an act to keep his father proud. His father believed anyone with less status then their family were scum. Draco on the other hand, didn't believe such cruel things. He never tried to show his pleasant side, and very seldom hinted at the fact that he had one. Harry acted as if he noticed this recently. Or so it seemed.

Class would be starting soon, and for the young blonde, that was practically a death sentence. Every class today was shared with Harry, and ever since the war certain teachers were strict on seating arrangements. Slughorn was one of them. As laid back as he may have seemed, he was incredibly strict about where people sat in the class during lecture times. So to see that no student was talking to a friend. Low and behold, Draco was seated next to Harry, and even more unfortunate for the Slytherin teen, it was his first class today. Draco decided to sit it out anyway, if he was caught ditching class again, it would mean having to deal with the Headmistress, and he didn't want that again.

Harry had left the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron as usual, laughing at conversations held a few minutes prior. As they all parted ways by the Grand Staircase, Harry turned toward the dungeons. He knew very well who would be in class today, and maybe, if he were lucky, they would be paired for potions partners again.

Harry loved to mess around when partnered with Draco, ever since he had learned of his sexual preference. Harry had been openly gay since his 3rd year. Lately, the young Gryffindor noticed Draco acted weird around him. He had wondered if possibly, the gray-eyed Slytherin had feelings for him. If he did, Harry would of course be more then happy to act on it. He had some feelings for Draco for quite some time now. He was to shy to say anything about them though. Harry wasn't the kind of person to make the first move, and he was, surprisingly, a very submissive person. He hid this well behind his heroic persona, but it was something he couldn't hide when it came to relationships.

The Raven-haired teen, made his way down to the dungeons, and noticed the young Slytherin sitting with his head in his arms, as if to try to nap before class. Harry sat down next to him and nudged him slightly in the ribs

"Oy, Malfoy, get up. Slughorn will be here any minutes and I don't want to get snapped at for letting you sleep in class." Harry said with a small smirk

Draco gave a sigh and sat up, meeting the gaze of two startling emerald eyes. The sight almost made him jump, but he kept his cool. "Bugger off…" he muttered with a frigid look in his eyes. Harry laughed a bit "Lighten up. I thought we were over the whole 'I hate you because of your house' thing." Harry said with a canny look to his eyes in return.

This look caused Draco to turn away from his gaze. Just in time Slughorn walked into the classroom and began his lecture. The young blonde gave a sigh of relief, he may have been a very confidant person, but he didn't want to deal with this in front of the whole school.

Draco spent a good 15 minutes trying to think of a way to rid himself of these feelings, or do something about them. It was beginning to be an annoying task, trying to hide them. Making his decision, Draco scribbled a quick note onto a piece of parchment and slipped it into Harry's book unnoticed.

As class ended, Draco left the room to attend his next class. He noticed Harry unfolding the note he had left for him. Draco smiled to himself. "This time for sure." He muttered under his breath before heading to charms…

Harry had starred at this note for a while now. Not quite sure what to make of it. It simply had a place and time and the words ' Don't be late' written on it. In very nice calligraphy at that.

_**Forbidden Forest, 10:45pm. Don't be late.**_

Harry had decided that the best idea would be to go and see what is was about. And at that, he left for Charms.

Author's Notes:

Sorry its so short, Chapter 2 will be longer hopefully. If i take long sorry!


	2. Giving In

Chapter 2

The wind was cold as it blew around Draco; he pulled his cloak closer to his body and looked toward the castle for any sign of the Raven-haired wonder. Nothing, He checked his watch, 10:30pm.

He was beginning to get angry. Thinking he wouldn't show. The blonde teen leaned against an old pine tree, which was beginning to die. Time ticked by and it was now 10:50pm.

He looked toward the castle and saw a figure slowly making its way down the grassy path leading toward the forest. A small smirk crossed Draco's face as he backed into the shadows.

Harry looked around a bit as he passed the tree line. He didn't see anyone right off the bat. Harry sat on a stump he had notice and waited. He heard rustling from behind him and turned his head, when he realized he was looking Draco Malfoy in the eyes, he stood up. "Don't tell me you're the one who wanted me here!" Harry said in a less then convinced tone.

Draco smirked and laughed. "Who else would it be Potter." He moved closer to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this, it wasn't normal. Yet something in him told him to stay. He didn't move back, even though he wanted to. "What are you doing?" Harry said softly

"Giving in to temptation." Draco said simply, the gap between them shrinking. Draco had moved so close, that Harry could feel his hot breath in his face. Draco leaned his face closer to Harry, their noses almost touching.

Harry swallowed hard. He could feel sweat building on his brow as he looked into the blonde teens' mesmerizing gray eyes. He couldn't form words and stood there with his lips parted slightly, with shock apparent in his face.

"I don't hear any protest." Draco said and he finally closed the gap, pressing his lips against the young Gryffindor in a forceful and yet passionate kiss.

Harry stood there motionless for a moment; slowly he moved his hand to the back of Draco's neck, at the base of his head, pulling him closer into the kiss. A soft moan escaped him, as his fingers ran through soft blonde hair. His lips parted ever so slightly, which Draco took as an invitation to taste his sweet tongue.

Draco's tongue explored the cavern of Harry's mouth, and entangled itself with Harry's own. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling Harry's body closer to his own.

Harry pulled back, breathing heavily "What the hell…" he muttered looking at Draco in awe.

Draco smirked a bit "I want you. More then you know..." he said in a seductive tone. His hands were rested on Harry's hips, their body's touching slightly. "I need you." He said looking deep into the emerald eyes that haunted him for years.

Harry couldn't form words; he tried to step back, but tripped causing Draco to fall on top of him. "Your not playing some cruel joke are you?" Harry said simply, the weight of the Slytherin causing very erotic thoughts to pass his mind.

Draco simply shook his head "Of course not." He said leaning in to kiss him.

Harry was slowly giving in, he wanted this two, and he had told himself he wouldn't say no, but he hadn't thought it would happen so quickly. He blushed brightly. And turned his head away from the kiss. "If we do this…. I want to take it slowly." He muttered, despite the want to go as far as possible at this very moment.

Draco moved from atop the Gryffindor and sat next to him "Okay." He said. Harry shifted "I do want to…I have for a while now, but not here…and not now. It isn't right." He muttered looking into the gray eyes that seemed so calm.

Draco nodded, stood up and held out a hand to Harry, who took it without hesitation. "Meet me Saturday?" Draco asked, "We can talk…" he added.

"Where?" Harry asked with slight confusion. The Blonde smirked "Astronomy Tower, Midnight." He said with certainty.

Harry nodded and turned "Until then." He said softly and walked towards the castle with Draco not far behind.

The week went by slowly, classes dragging on. The two teens would share a glace and a smile every once and a while.

Saturday, Harry had slept in. The day went by quickly, and he sat in the common room watching the time until he had to leave. It was 11:30, and it wouldn't take him long to get there but he didn't want to get there to early. When he stood to leave, Hermione opened the door of the girls' dorm. "Where are you going?" Hermione hissed.

"I need to walk, clear my head, don't worry I am taking the cloak." Harry said showing her the invisibility cloak in his hands

"Be careful, I don't need any more hell on my hands." Hermione added, and at that she turned and went back to bed.

Harry wrapped the cloak around him and quickly headed up to the Astronomy tower. He made it there 5 minutes early due to his rushing. He took off the cloak and stood looking out at the grounds. The air smelled crisp.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned quickly to see a tall blonde figure walking toward him. Harry smiled a bit "Hello, Draco."

Draco wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly "Hey there." He almost purred. The blonde's eyes clearly showing signs of lust.

Harry chose to ignore the look in Draco's eyes. Things were moving so quickly his mind could grasp it. "Are you sure this is a good Idea?" the emerald-eyed teen looked in a questioning fashion.

Draco shrugged and smirked a bit "Does it matter? You like being with me right? So we needn't worry about other people." He stated in a rather confidant tone. His eyes looking deep into the emerald wonders before him, but to his dismay, those wonderful emerald eyes turned from him.

Harry didn't know what to think. Earlier this week they would have easily passed each other by without even a second glance, but now…

Their eyes met once more "I'm sorry Draco…I shouldn't act so silly. I just worry about the media, they just started to leave me be…" Harry said in a soft voice.

Draco chuckled "Don't listen to them, nothing they will say means anything, it's just a means of having idiots read The Daily Prophet. It isn't as if anyone worth a damn would believe anything in it."

The raven-haired teen looked up into gray eyes. Truth was evident in them. He knew he could trust him. As crazy as it was, He could trust Draco Malfoy, and he knew he could. Taking in a deep breath, Harry nodded "Just don't rush things ok? I want to take this slowly…" he said softly

"You already made that clear on Monday. Remember?" Draco said with a smirk, and leaned in giving him a small tender kiss "Stay with me tonight?" Draco asked in an uncharacteristically sweet tone.

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand. Draco pulled him towards the door and was suddenly stopped by Harry. "The cloak…Hermione will murder me if we are caught." He said as he pulled the invisibility cloak around them both. Draco chuckled.

They made their way to the Slytherin Head boy dorm. It was magnificent. The dark green bedspread complimented the Dark Mahogany frame of Draco's bed. It was like a small house. It had everything from its own bathroom, to a small kitchen, which Harry had assumed Draco added on with the use of magic.

Draco tossed Harry a pair of pajamas in case he wanted to be fully clothed while he slept, though Harry only used the pants. Draco preferred to sleep in just in boxers.

They both lay together in the bed and Harry rested his head on Draco's chest. Within moments they both were asleep. Their minds flooded with dreams of each other…

_Authors notes: I apologize about how quickly this is heading. I have decided to make it a rather short fic._


	3. I Love you

**Chapter 3**

Morning came quickly. Harry had awoken to the sun shining in the room, and the sound of an owl scratching at the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before sluggishly making his way to the window. It was an owl he hadn't seen before. Harry figured it was probably one of the school owls students could use. He took a small note off of the owl's leg.

Reading through the letter, Harry sighed. He scribbled something on the back and sent the owl back with it. Ron was worrying about why Harry never returned that night.

Draco shifted and looked at Harry.

"So your up?" He asked smiling and the raven-haired teen grinned "Yeah, Ron was wondering why I never came to Gryffindor tower last night." Harry said simply.

"And?" Draco questioned. "I told him I was with my boyfriend." Harry beamed.

The blonde laughed softly and laid back, it was going to be an interesting day, for the both of them.

Around noon Harry and Draco had parted ways. Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room expecting to find a very confused Hermione and Ron. To his shock he was greeted with Hermione practically crushing him with a hug. "'Mione cant breathe" Harry managed to get out and Hermione let go of him "So? Who is it!" She said with excitement

"Well that…might come to a shock to you…" Harry muttered knowing he had no way to dodge this question. Hermione and Ron looked at him questioningly. Harry shuffled his feet, Emerald eyes looking anywhere but at the pair of teens before him. "Well? Tell us mate!" Ron said looking at him with confusion.

"Well….ermm…Its….Malfoy…" Harry muttered looking to his feet. At that moment Harry wished he had kept his mouth shut. Ron had a look on his face, which resembled anger, disgust and a vague trace of nausea. Hermione looked as if she would faint. Neither seemed to know what to say.

Ron suddenly went pale as things began to sink in. Harry spent the better part of that afternoon explaining what had happened and how Draco had changed.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice. Harry nodded. Ron shook his head "This is mental! Its Malfoy! Draco bloody Malfoy!" he everything but shouted. Harry sighed "Ron look, trust me mate, he had changed. Give him a chance ok?"

"I don't know about his…" Ron murmured. He looked less then content with Harry's decision. Hermione have Harry a small smile "We can give it a chance Harry" she said softly. Harry smiled and nodded in thanks. "That's all I ask."

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Fine. One chance. ONE!" he said with anger evident in his eyes.

Dinner was nothing short of awkward. Ron kept shooting evil glances at Draco. "What did you do to upset the weasel this time mate?" A voice from behind the blonde asked.

"Not sure…" Draco said softly, this was a lie, he knew of course why Ron kept glairing at him. Harry had informed him earlier that afternoon that he had let his friend in on his current relationship status. The Slytherin wasn't exactly ecstatic about this, but he wasn't upset. It was Harry's choice to tell whom ever he wished.

Draco finished off his plate of food early, and grabbed a few small items to take with him. He gave Harry and smirk and nodded towards the door, as if to ask him to follow, which the raven-haired teen understood, and finished his food quite rapidly.

Harry rushed out of the Great Hall after a brief explanation to Hermione and Ron. He met up with Draco by the doors.

The blonde said nothing, just beckoned Harry out the doors and down by the lake. The pair of them sat by a tree until the sun was long gone, and seldom spoke a word.

The months went by quickly, and the grounds of Hogwarts where covered in a blanket of soft snow. Harry had been planning to spend Christmas with Draco at the school, to avoid seeing Ginny at the Burrow. She was still bent out of shape about Harry being with a man and not her. Everything would be perfect. Harry was more then ready.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny had left a week prior to Christmas, so things were simpler for Harry to be with Draco. And Now that it was Christmas Eve, things had to go perfect. Harry had taken the liberty of buying the Slytherin teen a gift during their last Hogsmead trip. He only hoped Draco would like it, he wasn't exactly sure what to get the Slytherin, but it was worth the thought.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall that morning, the small gift hidden in his pocket. He finished eating quickly and smiled as he noticed Draco sitting at his table, waiting for the Owl's to begin pouring in. Harry nodded to him, letting him know he would wait by the stairs for him.

_'Where is it!'_ Draco thought to himself, as more and more Owl's flew into the Great hall. He in fact had ordered a special made gift for Harry, and it was suppose to be there a week ago. A small white owl flew in with a black velvet box in its beak and landed in front of the blonde. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Draco untied the twine from the box and lifted the top to make sure it was right. _'Perfect.'_ Draco thought before slipping it into his robes and walking out of the hall to meet up with Harry.

The day went by rather quickly. Draco and Harry had gone to Hogsmead and spend thebetter part of the afternoon at a small little restaurant. As night approached, the two lovers sat in Draco's Slytherin Head Boy dorm, by a warm fire. They spent a while talking about everything and anything they could.

Midnight crept up on them quickly, and both of the teens pulled out their gifts. Neither expecting the other to have gotten them anything.

"I insist you open yours first." Draco said with a soft smile. He just knew Harry would love it.

Harry smiled and pulled the dark green ribbon, Draco had placed on it earlier that evening when Harry wasn't in the room, and slowly opened the small box. Emerald eyes widened and a small smile began on Harry's face. For in the box lay a small silver band with a tribal cross engraved upon it, inside the ring were the words _I love you_. Harry almost fainted, it was to perfect. Harry slipped the ring on his hand, the right had ring finger to be exact, knowing all to well this wasn't an engagement ring, and threw his arms around the blonde "Thank you" he whispered before placing a kiss on Draco's cheek.

Draco smiled and picked up the box Harry had set before him a few moments ago. It was a bit larger then the one Draco had given Harry, but not by a lot. The blonde opened the box slowly. Inside the box lay a silver chain with a guitar pick shaped trinket on it. On the guitar pick the word _Love_ was inscribed in an elegant calligraphy. Draco smiled and slipped the necklace over his head. "Thank you Harry, its beautiful." He said. Draco leaned closed and pulled Harry towards him, kissing him passionately.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and sometime during the kiss they had moved from the couch to the bed. Draco pulled back to breath and smiled looking into Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes. His look was questioning, wondering if it was ok to go through with this, and the smile Harry gave answered it simply.

Draco slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and pulled it off slowly. He placed feather light kissed down Harry's neck. The soft moan Harry gave encouraged Draco to move further down to his chest. He softly nipped and licked at the perfectly round nipple as it hit his lips.

Harry tugged on Draco's shirt and pulled it off of him, then began to tug and pull at his pants.

Draco moved lower, and softly licked across Harry's pant line, getting a moan out of him. Within moments the pair of them were stripped down to nothing. Draco slowly licked up the length of Harry's shaft before letting it slide slowly into his mouth. Moans sprang out of Harry's mouth quickly as the blonde pumped his cock in and out of his mouth. Somewhere during this time Draco had managed to grab a bottle of lube from the dresser next to the bed and lather his fingers with its sticky substance.

Harry bucked his hips uncontrollably as Draco rubbed a generous amount of lube to his puckered entrance. He could feel Draco's finger slowly slipping into him and pumping in and out quickly. The feeling was almost too much to bear. Another finger soon after, and a third finally. Draco began to scissor his fingers quickly.

Harry whimpered slightly as Draco slipped his fingers. The blonde quickly applied the lube to his own throbbing shaft and positioned it with Harry's entrance. Harry took a deep breath as Draco pushed himself fully inside of him. Harry winced a bit from the pain and the burn that quickly began. The blonde leaned down and kissed his cheek "Ill wait until you tell me to move." He said softly.

Harry took a few deep breaths and nodded "Move." He gasped. Before Harry could finish the word, Draco began slow and steady thrusts that were followed with a mixture of gasps and moans from Harry.

Draco picked up the pace and Harry felt a sensation that caused him to practically scream with pleasure. Draco smirked softly and kept it up, His thrusts increasing with the screams that escaped Harry's lips.

The blonde reached down and pumped the other teens throbbing shaft in time with his thrusts. Harry's eyes widened and the screams kept steady "Dra-….I….cant" Was all the raven-haired teen could manage before the orgasm hit, and he covered them both in a hot white substance.

The tensing and pulsing caused by Harry's orgasm sent Draco over and he soon filled the smaller teen with his own seed. Draco pulled back and cast "Scourgify" and collapsed next to Harry.

Harry smiled and curled up with Draco, laying his head on his chest. "I Love you…" Harry muttered with a small yawn. Draco smiled "I love you to Harry." He responded

They both soon feel into a blissful sleep in each others arms.

**_Authors Note: I know I rushed it, but this is the last chapter of the story. Sorry it took so long to put up! I had to rewrite it, i had lost the whole thing due to computer issues!_**


End file.
